Jen TV
by Darks00
Summary: Sequal to Jude T.V.! The 6teen gang got a new t.v. show on air, since they got sued for Jude T.V. What could possiblely go wrong?...everything!
1. Episode 1

JEN T.V.

By Darks00

Chapter 1: Episode 1

Jens point of view:

"Okay, is this camera on? Because I talked an hour to this camera till I realized it wasn't on!" I shouted. "Oh? we're on? Good!"

"Welcome to Jen T.V.!" I shouted. "Since Jude T.V. got sued, we decided to change it to "Jen T.V.!" Now, somethings we changed. We still have "Take 2" with me, "Screw You" with Wyatt and Jude, and we do have "quote of the week" with Caitlin. Let's start with todays episode!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Hey everyone," I cried out, "I decided to make my corner called "Moosic..." shut up, I couldn't think of a better title!"

"ANYWAYS," I shouted. "in this corner, what's going to happen is I'm going to play a song. Then, I'm going to diss it. Sort of like Jens "Take 2" corner, exspect, mine is music. Today, we're dissing Hilary Duff, and her song, "The girl can rock." Let's play the song, shall we?"

GIRL CAN ROCK LYRICS 

Hey!

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

**CHORUS**  
It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living prook, the girls can rock  
Spread the new around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better stop aside

**REPEAT CHORUS**

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

**REPEAT CHORUS 2x**

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock  
The girl can rock  
The girl can rock  
The girl can rock

Yeah, Rock!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks to for the lyrics," said Nikki. "Okay, do you see why this songs horrible? She keeps on yelling, "Hey Boys, are you ready for a shock?" what the heck? What are you, a slut? Here's what I'd name this song if I was Hilary:"

The girls a slut

The girl can't sing

the girls over confident

the girl smells funny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My God, I hate Hilary..." Nikki says. "Anyways, this is all for Moosic. Now to Jen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

"Hey everyone, Jen here!" I cry out. "I'm still doing Take 2, and you know what it's about, so let's get started."

"Todays horrible movie is "The Cat in the Hat." First of all, there's this big cat. OH MY GOD THERE'S THIS BIG CAT IN MY HOUSE! Then, there's a talking fish, with two idiot kids! If I was to name this movie, I would call it:"

Two dumb kids, a stupid fish, a giant cat, and who the heck cares?

Messes are fun, I cat came to my house and made a big mess and we had to clean it up before mom comes home, then the cat descides to help us, then we kill the cat

KILL THAT CAT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, this movie was so boring, I fell asleep. I didn't care what happened at the end. Where can I go to get two hours of my life back? Anyways, here's Caitlin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUOTE OF THE WEEK

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

"Todays quote of the week is..." I said

Never play with sissors, or you get your eye tooken out...hey, wait, no...play with sissors!

"Now to Jude and Wyatt" I yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH JUDE AND WYATT

SCREW YOU

WYATT'S POINT OF VIEW:

"Hey," I said, "Welcome to screw you. What's your complaint about the show?"

"Yeah," the voice on the speaker phone says. "On your quote of the week, you told people to go play with sissors. My five year old son did that, and now he's in the hospital! I want you to cancal this show!"

"But it's only our fist episode, dudette," Jude says. "We're not incharge if you little dudes listen to us.

"Oh, yeah, you guys are jack--ss's! (a/n: I blanked that out on purpose, swearings bad, lol)

"Woah, woah, woah!" I cried out. "No swearing on t.v. ma'am."

"Oh, screw you!" she yells.

"Screw you, too!" Jude yells back at her.

"That's it, I'm so calling the cops about this show!" The girl on the phone yells.

Everyone screams, as they run away. "Not the cops!" Jude yells.

Then, Jonsey comes onto the set.

"Hmph. They wouldn't even let me be on this episode. All well. Sorry about that folks, we have troubles with cops since Jude T.V. anyways, from Jen T.V.:

"Don't be afraid to be stupid!"

"Good night, everyone!" Jonsey says.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2: Episode 2

"welcome back to Jen T.V." says Jen. "Here's todays episode. Now, here's Nikki with "moosic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki

Moosic

Nikki's point of view:

Okay, today the song we're dissing is "Rumours" by Lindsey Lohan. Here's the song:

Rumours by Lindsey Lohan

lyrics:

Saturday, stepping into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well, I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand  
Why would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Here we are, back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me  
Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me do  
The things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)

chorus  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)  
What they want of me  
Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live  
Take this for just what it is

chorus  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to for the lyrics. Okay, first of all, Lindsey...SHUT UP! stop complaining, no ones telling you how to live! If you want the cameras off, tell them to shove it, and quit! That simple! God! If I had to name this song, this is what I'd call it:

Lindsey Lohan: The idiot

People stalk Lindsey Lohan: Waiting for her next stupid move

Lindsey Lohan wants attention

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now to Jonsey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonseys point of view:

Hey everyone, I'm starting a new corner called "Dissing Idiots." In this corner, we just diss the stupid celebraties, and the stupid things they do. Today, is Hilary Duff. Okay, what is up with this slut? She can't sing, she can't act, and most of all...she's making us all suffer! Turn on the t.v., get a magazine, all you see is Hilary Duff! She's old, we're sick of this blonde idiot! Show us something different. And my God, she's so over confident. How she made it into show buisness, still remains a mystery. Now, I'm going to go egg her house...hee hee, now here Jude and Wyatt, with "Screw you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCREW YOU!

Jude and Wyatt:

Judes point of view:

"Hey dudes and dudettes," says Jude. "Let's get the complaint on the air."

"Hi, this is Hilary Duff. I'm sueing you. This is the second episode you dissed me, and you called me a slut!" Hilary yells. "You're going to hear from my laywers!

"Hey, I think you're hot," Jude says.

"JUDE!" Wyatt cries. "Sorry, Hilary. We will stop dissing you, ok?

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S THIS KID EGGING MY HOUSE!" yells Hilary.

"JONSEY!" both Jude and Wyatt yells.

"Um...anways, this is todays Screw you." Wyatt says. "Now to Caitlin."

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" HIlary yells.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUOTE OF THE WEEK:

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

Todays quote of the week is...

Jonsey is the best...

Hey, wait a second...JONSEY DID YOU MESS WITH THE QUOTE OF THE WEEK? YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(YOu hear Jonsey screaming, as Caitlin runs after him)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jens point of view:

well, this is everything for tonight, guys. Sorry, I didn't do more corner today, "Take-two," but...you know, Hilarys already pissed off, and if I diss one of her movies...ANYWAYS, from Jen T.V., Good night everyone, and remember:

Don't be afraid to be stupid!

Darkness' Kid


	3. Episode 3

Chapter 3: Episode 3

Jens point of view:

Hey everyone, Jen here. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock! Ok, I had an awesome request from my friend: Virtual wenrog. he said, could you please out Star into the show? He wants her to do a "how to do stuff" thing. LIke, how to mediate, and how to eat healthy. I thought, wow, that's a great idea! So, everyone, please thank my friend, Virtual Wenrog for the awesome idea! Now, why don't we go to Star for her first appearance ever on Jen T.V.?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stars point of view:

(If you see quotation marks " " that means means Stars talking. If you see no quation marks, just words, Judes talking.

Hey everyone, Star here. My corners going to be called, "how to." I'd like to thank Vitual Wenrog again for getting me onto the show. Here, like Vitual Wenrog said, is I'm going to teach you how to do stuff. Here, beside me, I have my good friend, Jude here to help me out today.

(Jude waves madly)

"Today, on "How to," we're going to teach you how to be a teenage muntant Ninja Turtle!"

Alright! I'm so the orange one!

"Jude! Consintrate! Okay, first, You got to find your inner turtle spirit. Jude and myself are going to teach you how to fight. Jude, you start."

Jude takes a swing with his fist, but Star moves out of the way, as Jude punches the set wall. The wall breaks, and you see Jonsey taking a shower.

"AHHHHHH!" Jonsey screams.

"AHHHHHH!" Star and Jude screams.

"Wow, that was arward..." says star. "Um...let's continue this session on the next episode!"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!" screams Jonsey.

"uhhhh...now to Caitlin with quote of the week..." says Jude.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUOTE OF THE WEEK

WITH CAITLIN

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

Todays quote of the week is...

Be the best pokemon master you can be!

Now, let's go to Jonsey!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

Okay, todays star...I mean, stars we're dissing today is the Olsen Twins...Mary-Kate and Ashley. Okay, what is up with them? They dress the same, but different colours. My God, you may be twins, but you don't have to dress the same! Mary-Kate is a druggie. You must have read in the magazines that she's been rehab. What a stoner! Ok, she had a miss lead in life...she made bad choices...but come on, her sister Ashley must have really messed her up! I mean, Ashley must be doing drugs, too...I mean, come on, they're twins, they have that "specail bond!" I'll never understand Mary-Kate and Ashley. Two more famous people who can't act. Now, to Nikki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

Okay, there's a horrible song just waiting to be dissed. It's called "With You" By Jessica Simpson. here's the lyrics:

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I laughed my head off when I heard this song. "The real me is a girl with an open heart?" yeah, right. I don't see you helping the world, being a slut! And then she says, "with nothing but a t-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful..." OH MY DEAR GOD SHE'S NAKED! Ok, she has an awesome life married to Nick Lachey...that's why they're divorced and fighting! She must be cheating, because she's not singing a song about him! If I was to name this song, I would name it one of these:

NICK! JESSICAS CHEATING ON YOU!

Jessica: the real her is a slut!

Jessica: A girl who feels good naked

Now to Jen, with "Take 2"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

TAKE 2

Hey everyone. Todays movie that I'm talking about isn't out yet, but I'm sure you seen the comercals. It's called, "Nanny McPhee." First, they give it a stupid name. Then, they say the this nanny has to babysit the naughtiest children...wow, they're so bad because they don't use their manners! And Nanny Mcphee's teeth! My God, when little kids watch this show, they're going to have the living crap scared out of them! if I was to name this movie, I would name it one of these titles:

The Nanny with an ugly mole and tooth

Nannys can't handle some stupid kids

Nannys are idiots

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and in the comercal, at the end, there's this baby clapping. My God, they babies clapping! What in the world is this world coming to? Well, I can tell this movie is going to get sued for scaring the crap out of kids. And my God, get control of your kids...it says they had thirteen nannies...my God, talk about bad parenting! ANYWAYS, this is todays show. Thanks for watching, from Jen T.V. and remember...

You must train to be the pokemon master!

Good night everyone!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. Episode 4

Chapter 4: Episode 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonseys point of view:

Hey everyone, welcome to Jen T.V. You're probley wondering why I'm introducing this episode instead of Jen. No? Not really? oh, come on, let me tell you why I'm here insteed of Jen. Jen is awfully sick, and asked me to introduce the show. So, why don't we start off With Caitlin, and her quote of the week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAILTINS POINT OF VIEW:

QUOTE OF THE WEEK:

Todays quote of the week is...

I wannna be a Ninja Turtle!

Now, here's wyatt and jude.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH WYATT AND JUDE:

WYATTS POINT OF VIEW:

SCREW YOU!

"Hey everyone, welcome to screw you," says Wyatt.

"Wow, we already have a complaint!" cries Jude. "Hello, you're on Jen T.V. What is your complaint?"

"Um, yeah," the women says. "Jude, I don't like you being on this show. It's too...too...disrespectful!"

"MOM!" cries out Jude.

"Listen to your mom," jokes Wyatt.

"My little Jude doesn't need to be on a show like this!" She cries out.

"MOM!" cries out Jude again.

"DID YOU CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR?" Judes mom asks.

I'm bursting off laughing.

"NOt funny, dude," says Jude. "Uhhhh...let's go to Jonsey..."

"You forgot your lunch!" cries out Judes mom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

Hey everyone. Todays star is the biggest loser I know. She lip syncs at concert...ok I just gave away who it is, didn't I? Yes, you guessed it...Ashlee Simpson. I mean, seriously, who lip syncs at concerts? She did a horrible job at it, and then her carreer goes down the drain! Don't get me wrong, she's hot, but...she's so stupid! She keeps on dying her hair, singing these crummy love songs, and she doesn't have a boyfriend! Who's she dating, herself? There's something wrong when you fall in love with yourself. Now to Star and Jude.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH STAR AND JUDE:

STARS POINT OF VIEW:

"Okay, I said to Jude, "The walls fixed from last episode. Now, let's continue with the lesson."

"I want to be a Ninja Turtle!" Cries out Jude. "Watch out for shredder! AHHHH!"

"Jude!" I cry out. "Are you going to help me out, or do I need a new assistant?"

"NO, I can do it," Jude said.

"Okay, since fighting didn't work," I said. "You got to learn how to fly."

"But the ninja turtle don't fly!" Jude says.

"yeah, but all of them have different ablilities. Yours will be flying." I explained.

"Swwweeeeeet!" cried out Jude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FEW MOMENTS LATER, ON A SKY SCRAPER:

"Okay, Jude!" I yelled. "Jump!"

Jude, takes a head dive, as he screams, and a few minutes later, you hear him screaming louder, "It didn't work!'

"Oh. God..." cries out Star. "Um...he's really hurt...Someone call the hospital!"

"ouch..." cries out Jude.

"Uhhhh...someone!' I cry out, "take the camera off of us!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

(eyes wide open)

Oh, wow, see you at the hosital, buddy!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, JONSEY!" yells out a voice.

You see Jen running towards the stage, all tied up.

"Wow. Jen, nice to see you again!" I said, giving a nearvous laughter.

"YOU TIED ME UP AND HIDE ME IN THE CLOSET!" Jen cried out.

"uhhhh...and the shows over..." I said.

"WHAT?" Jen cries. "You did the sehow without me? Oh, Jonsey, you are SO dead!"

(You hear Jonsey screaming as Jens chasing after him)

"Uhhhh...wow, that was wierd..." says Caitlin, coming onto the set. "Uh, anyways, from Jen T.V., thank you, and good night. And remember..."

I like to eat paste!

"...and hopefully Jonsey is still alive for next episode..." Caitlin says, sighing.

"JONSEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yells Jen, still chasing Jonsey.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	5. The Last Episode

Chapter 5: THE LAST EPISODE:

Jens point of view:

I'm so sorry, guys, it happened again...they got off our budget, and we got sued...again! First, Jude T.V., now Jen T.V.! What's next? Sorry guys, Jen T.V. is over...

Jonseys point of view:

I grabbed the cameras, ready to start Jonsey T.V... Jude and Jen failed, but I can't!

THE END...

OR IS IT?

Darkness' Kid


End file.
